


Simon Says

by DaddySimon



Category: Jay Park (Musician), Simon Dominic - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Body kisses, Bonding, Bottom Jay, Bromance to Romance, Cock Tease, Dirty Dancing, Dominance turned to Submissive, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Contact, First Love, First Time, Gay Sex, Grinding, Horny, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idols, K-Pop - Freeform, K-hip hop - Freeform, Korean Characters, Lapdance, Large Cock, Lust, M/M, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Riding, Rutting, Semi Drunk Sex, Sexual Music, Sexual Tension, Slutty Jay, Teasing, The music made them do it, Top Simon, Touring, ass grabbing, includes pictures, lots of moaning, needy Simon, needy jay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddySimon/pseuds/DaddySimon
Summary: A story about the time Jay Park and Simon Dominic got a little 'closer" during their tour.The story is told in Jay Parks point of view and he is a horny little slut for Simon. Simon is also a horny and moany little devil(Just in case you don't know what they look like, pictures will be included)





	Simon Says

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: IM AT A REALLY BUSY POINT IN MY LIFE SO I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING. ILL FINISH IT SOON!
> 
> \-----
> 
> What inspired me to write this fic was the following songs (they are all k-pop songs)
> 
> (Stay Cool) by Simon Dominic  
> (Won and Only) by Simon Dominic ft. Jay Park  
> (Lotto) by Exo
> 
> If you haven't heard any of these songs. Please, listen to them. You won't regret it. Plus, knowing the songs also helps set a better mood for the story. It kind of gives you a sense of how and what they are feeling, especially when I state in the story when "lotto" and "Won & Only" plays. Trust me, knowing the song will make it more hot and cute lol

Simon and Jay:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

We rented a hotel room out on the west side of California. I heard the rooms were as posh as gold, so you know I was definitely down to stay there for a couple of nights. Simon didn't seem to mind either, so we ended up having this big ass room to ourselves. I'm not complaining, but it was big enough for 5 families...of 10. We were several stories up, so our room overlooked most of the city, so the view? It was more than beautiful. Kind of made me sick to my stomach to look down so far though. We were only staying there for a couple of days until we wrapped up the final days of our tour. Good thing, because if we stayed any longer than that, I don't think you would have been able to get me out of there.

The only reason we stayed in the same room was because Simon whined the whole ride there about "why pay for two separate rooms when we could save money by sharing one" until my ears fucking bled. If it wasn't for our fans, I probably would have jumped out the car. Money wasn't an issue. I knew that and so did he. I just think he didn't want to be separated from me without actually saying it, and I guess I didn't mind that. We've been friends for as long as I can remember and lately it seemed that we have been drifting further and further apart. Being famous isn't all it's cracked up to be. As much as we write music and tour with each other, we barely have time to ourselves. Being famous can break and bend even the strongest of bonds, so I wasn't going to argue with us sharing a room.

The remainder of the tour wasn't until a few days, so our first night there we both relaxed to a playlist of both of our favorite songs from each others music. With a bottle of champagne that Simon ordered (I told him I couldn't hold my liquor, but he still insisted) we talked over the choreography for our backup dancers and about how last tour Simon got so hyped that he tripped over the props on stage and busted his ass in front of everybody. It was the funniest thing I've ever seen him do. He's always so serious and mature, so moments like that look good on him.

"Yeah, and your lanky ass was on the other side of the stage laughing like an idiot. At least I kept going. You're the one that screwed up the song. Don't forget that"

"Simon, You were ass up, face down and still singing the song. I couldn't help it"

We laughed until our stomachs hurt and we argued like some old married couple until one of my favorite songs played. I shushed Simon and turned the volume up on the speaker.

"Listen............You hear that? Perfection"

Simon's song "Stay cool" echoed through the room and I instantly felt that mellow vibe flow through me. I leaned back on the couch and relaxed. I couldn't help but close my eyes and bob my head to that warm beat of the song. Something about his voice made me feel secure and peaceful, and the music? It was a cure for anything. I never told him this, but I have more of his music saved on my phone than my own or any other artist out there. I guess you can say I'm his biggest fan.

My eyes were closed. I couldn't see him, but I sensed that he was feeling it too, because the room was quiet and filled with a sense of tranquility. He eventually started rapping along with the song and I instantly got goosebumps, especially since he was so close to me. I never wanted the song to end, and hearing his voice was all I needed at the moment. His music could rock me to sleep, and I was about to doze off until the song faded into the next, and just my luck "Won & Only" played, and there was no way I could have sat back for this one, especially with alcohol flowing through my system.

I set my glass down so I could take my jacket off. I walked to the middle of the floor right in front of Simon. My hips moved from side to side just in time with each lush beat of the song. My microphone was my hand, he was my audience and I lip synced the lyrics to him until he covered his face laughing, but I could see those pink cheeks blushing from behind his hands. A blushing Simon was a one in a million kind of moment, so seeing him like that only made me want to provoke more of that side.

I walked up to him and tugged at his arms.

"Dance with me, Simon"

He uncovered his face and looked up at me and smiled, his cheeks were still flushed, and I knew that smile meant he was too embarrassed, but I pulled his stubborn ass up anyway and dragged him to the floor. He was a star for gods sake. He's danced in front of thousands of people, so there was no way he was going to let me dance alone.

"Come on. This is our song"

It took him a while to loosen up, but when he did we danced and sung our asses off like there was no tomorrow. If someone was to walk in they'd swear we were on some kind of drug or just bat shit crazy, but being able to spend time with him after so long felt like I was on cloud 9.

When the chorus came around the third time, we were both really close to each other. Really close. Our eyes were locked and our foreheads touched. The lyrics to the song spilled from our lips as if we both felt the emotion of the song for each other. Maybe it was the atmosphere of all the music that made him do it or the alcohol flowing through his system, but he grabbed my waist, pulled it to his and tilted my head up by my chin. My head went a little fuzzy when I felt his hands gripping me so tight. By then I knew what was going to happen, or did I? He could have been going along with the song, but I didn't try to stop whatever it was. Maybe, the song or alcohol had gotten to me too, but I know I wanted whatever he was going to do to me.

He leaned in a little closer. Our lips almost touched, but he hesitated. I could tell he was thinking twice before he did something he might regret, but what he didn't know is that I wanted it. I couldn't take the anticipation anymore, so I moved in closer until our lips were touching. I almost pulled away instantly, but when my lips pressed against his and he caught on to what was happening, he did this soft moan, and fuck. It was a sound that went straight to the pit of my stomach. I could feel it through the kiss and I almost melted. I was kissing my best friend and it felt so right. My knees were starting to give in and I felt like I was floating. God, his lips were soft and sweet.

Before long, I was fighting to keep my balance. The more I swayed, the more I could feel his lips curl up into a smile when he noticed how weak I was getting just from kissing. I almost stepped on his foot for that, but when he grabbed my waist a little tighter, held me still and tasted me a little harder I couldn't even think straight. His tongue slipped past my lips and eased my teeth apart. By then, I was out of it and not sure of how much more I could handle.

I pulled from our lip lock and we both panted and tried to catch our breath. I wanted to kiss him again, but the song faded into "lotto"

Simon looked over at the speaker.

"Jay, this isn't one of our songs"

I whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, but I like it and you'll love it after tonight"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah"

I started to grind my hips into him and I knew he felt it from the way he pushed forward each time I rutted against him. I needed something to stop me from getting too carried away, so I kissed on his neck and he moaned so loud that I couldn't help myself anymore. I'm not sure if that was a moan, whine or a sob, but it turned me on even more. I kissed his neck again, and again until he was panting and his eyes were lidded. He looked completely fucked out.

I backed him up until he fell back on the couch. When the chorus played, my hips rolled and swayed until I lowered to the floor and crawled up to him on my hands and knees. I opened his legs and felt up his thighs. He felt so warm. He watched me tease him with hungry eyes. His eyes locked on me made me dizzy or was it the champagne? I pulled and teased at the button on his jeans, but he grabbed my wrist and told me to come here with a devilish look in his eyes. If I had a kink for it, I would have said "yes, daddy"

"Dance. Right here"

He spread his legs and looked at me. God, the way he looked at me burned me up inside. Fuck.

"Come on. Hurry up"

I could hear the need in his voice and that's what made me snap out of my lustful daze and straddle his lap. He kissed me once, twice, and pulled my shirt off until my arms were caught in the sleeves above my head. I moaned and couldn't keep my body still when his lips kissed me all over. My stomach, chest and nipples. The more he kissed my body, the harder it was to stay still and I knew he was loving how I squirmed around on his lap. I could feel him getting harder and thicker each time I moaned and ground my ass down on his cock.

He finally helped me out of my shirt. He tossed it across the room and put his attention back on my body.

"Ride me. Roll your hips for me, baby"

He grabbed my ass and squeezed. Hard. In long circles, I rolled my hips and I felt his hands dig even harder into my ass. Pants and groans spilled from his mouth. He tilted his head onto the back of the couch and started to roll his hips with mine and it knocked the breath out of me when I saw how hard he was watching me hump against his cock.I couldn't help but let my voice out.

"Fuck! Simon!"

I put my hands on his chest and rotated a little harder until he was gripping my hips and moaning that he was going to cum. His back arched off the couch and his hips jerked up against my ass. I didn't want to stop. I wanted him to moan and lose control cumming from a lap dance, but I had other plans.

I stopped and slid down to the floor on my hands and knees. I was going to tease him a little, but the size of the bulge in his pants tempted me to do otherwise. I unbuttoned his pants and slid them down. Okay, maybe I did want to tease him, even if it was just a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?????


End file.
